bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TripleEpic/A list of stuff due for the next update
If it's ticked, then it's happened New Things * A new 39th bee, possibly called Wind Bee will be introduced. It will be unlocked like Vicious Bee and Gummy Bee (in the next update) * There are gust and whirling sounds, possibly for the new "Wind Bee" * Mconv and Fdice, most likely mini/micro converter and field dice ✓ * New consumables, mostly with basic buffs * A secret "Robot Bear", but it's meaning is a secret Bee Changes * Gummy Bee will no longer be sold for Tickets, instead it will be crafted with 2500 Gumdrops. ✓ * Bee gather amount per lvl decreased to +5% (from +10%). ✓ * Base Bomb power increased. Bomb power per lvl increased to +10% (from +5%). ✓ * Tabby buffs: Scratch gains +5% power per lvl. If Tabby is Gifted, Scratch always crits. ✓ * Crimson and Cobalt's pulse powers now scale +5% per lvl. ✓ * Puppy buffs: Puppy Love now grants +10 bond per lvl (up from +5). Puppy now has +15% movespeed. ✓ * Many other bees receiving movespeed buffs. Ninja and Photon are now +100% (up from +50%), and most other bees are scaled proportionately. ✓ * Bee's bonus movespeed when far away reduced to x1.5 from x2. (In general, this means fast bees are buffed and slow bees are slightly nerfed) ✓ * Gifted Festive Bee now grants +10% Red Pollen in addition to the improved Festive Gift. Festive Bee will be sold for 500 Tickets. ✓ * Any Gifted bonus that improves a specific bomb's power has increased to +25% (from +20%). This affects Bumble, Rascal, Demo, Fire, Frosty, and Demon. ✓ * Gifted Basic Bee now grants x1.2 pollen as opposed to +20% pollen. This is a minor buff since it now scales up bonus pollen from amulets / items. ✓ * If Photon Bee is Gifted, Beamstorm instantly converts all pollen it collects. ✓ * Honey Bee has Honey Mark. ✓ Equipment Changes * Most accessories are being rebalanced. ✓ * Most backpacks now grant bonus stats like conversion rate. ✓ * Hats no longer grant instant conversion, but grant bonus pollen (for example, the Beekeeper's Mask grants +20% Pollen). ✓ * The Port-O-Hive and Porcelain Port-O-Hive grant instant conversion (as opposed to hats). ✓ * New backpacks and collectors are being added at costs between the Scythe/Bubble Wand and the Porcelain set, and likely a few that are more expensive than the Porcelain set. Keep it in mind before buying stuff since you might want to save up for these instead. 1✓ * The number of changes to items is so high that Onett won't be able to do a refund system without causing a lot of confusion, but he's trying his best to make sure all items retain their power level. If something feels too weak they can go back and adjust it. ✓ Other changes * The maximum stacks for a field boost is being reduced from 10 to 5. To compensate, collection in general is being buffed, and other buffs and multipliers are being added. Onett's trying to reduce the importance of stacking field boosts, and instead trying to make it easier to collect pollen overall. ✓ Gallery .travelbearnoevent.PNG|Onett says the robot is a secret, but it will not be a travelling bear and it is nothing to do with the new bee .torturegetseasy.PNG|Epistemological Endeavour may be nerfed, so congrats those who completed the original .simplebuffconsumables.PNG|It could be that there will be consumables .tabbyupdatestuff.PNG .tabbybetter.PNG .polarbrown.PNG .nosecondgame.PNG .nooomaxboostdecrease.PNG .nolidoooof.PNG .noaniversary.PNG .newcraftingways.PNG Category:Blog posts